Fire Whiskey Lullaby
by gypsy-kat
Summary: Draco comes back from the war with the dark lord, only to find his angel in the arms of another. I came up with this in the middle of the night, so please be nice! R


Fire Whiskey Lullaby

( Flashback )

"Please! Don't go, I don't want you to die!" She cried.

"Don't worry, I promise that I will come back to you. I love you too much."

The final war with the Dark Lord was upon the world at last, and it took a lot of long nights of talking to convince his long time girlfriend and true love to stay at the mansion where it was safe, but he finally managed to convince her to stay. He knew that there was a chance that he wouldn't make it back, but he was going to do everything in his power to keep his promise. He gave her one last kiss, then grabbed his wand from the table, and left the house……..

( End Flashback )

- - - Two Years Later - - -

He stood outside the door to his bedroom, adjusting his robes. He had spend the last two years hiding in a cave in the mountains recovering from the many injuries he had gotten during the war. It had taken many months to track the Dark Lord, but after many endless days and nights of fighting, Harry Potter and the Order finally brought the Dark Lord down. Now he was back at his home, about to see the woman he loved once again.

He was about to knock on the door, when he heard her laughing softly. He smiled to himself, think that she had read something funny in a book. He opened the door softly, and was about to announce his presence to her, but the sight before him stopped his heart cold. There, in their bed, lay his angel, in the arms of his best friend. He dropped the flowers he was carrying, causing the couple on the bed to finally noticed him.

His angel looked up and saw him standing in the doorway, a very sad look on his face. She was about to get and run to him, but he turned around and fled the mansion. She ran after him to try and explain, but by the time she made it to the front door, all she saw was her true love, flying away on his broom, not looking back.

- - - with Him- - -

He sat in his room at the Leaky Cauldron, a bottle of Fire Whiskey in his hand. It had been one year since he had fled the mansion where he and his girlfriend had lived, now he found himself sitting in a small, dark room, passing his days drinking bottle after bottle of Fire Whiskey. On the odd occasion, he would go downstairs and have a few drinks with the other patrons in the hotel, but most of the time, he just sat in his room. He even went to muggle dance club to drink and dance his pain away, but everywhere he went, he saw her everywhere; he just couldn't get her face out of his mind. The more he drank, the more he saw her face. He did this almost every night for almost six months before he just couldn't take it anymore. His heart was broken, and no matter how hard he tried, the pain just wasn't going to go away. So one day he sent an owl to the only person he could think of at such a short notice, telling him that once he read the note he would be dead, and that he wanted to buried under the willow tree just outside Hogsmeade Village. Once the owl was out of sight, he picked up his quill and wrote a quick note. He held it in his hand as he picked up his wand from the bedside table, put the tip to his temple, and spoke the two-word spell that would finally end the pain in his heart………………………………..............

- - - With Her - - -

She sat at the Kitchen table in the small house she had bought staring blankly out the window, a bottle of Fire Whiskey in her hand. She spend most of her days staring at the pictures of herself and her boyfriend, during happier times. It had been one year since the day he had come back from the war. She wasn't expecting him to return at all because she had received a letter from the Minister of Magic telling her that he had been killed, so after about a year, she stared seeing someone new. They had just returned from a vacation in Paris, when he had come home. She remembered she had run after him to try and explain, but he had flown away on his broom. She had collapsed one the front steps and cried for what seemed like forever, until her lover had picked her up and brought her back inside, leaving her on the couch. That was the last day she had seen her lover. She now spent her days drinking bottles of Fire Whiskey and staring at old photos. She tried so many things to get rid of the pain in her heart, but nothing worked. She went to the Leaky Cauldron to try and forget him, but that never worked because some drunk wizard would always try to pick her up. She even tried going drinking and dancing at many muggle dance clubs, but every time she did, she saw his face everywhere. The more she drank, the more she saw his face. She just couldn't take it anymore. She went to his grave, a bottle of Fire Whiskey in her hand, and collapsed next to it. She took a long swig, and whispered to him that she would be joining him soon, and that she just couldn't take the pain in her heart anymore. She returned to her home and went to her room where she wrote a note to her best friend, saying that by the time she read it, she would she would be dead, and that she wanted to be buried next to her true love. She tied the letter to her owl's leg and sent him on his way. Once the owl was out of sight, she picked up a picture of her and her true love at their seventh year graduation, and held it to her chest. She then picked up her wand off the bed, held the tip to her temple, and spoke the two-word spell to end her pain……………………………

Her friend found body the next day, and made sure that she was buried next to her true love. Only three people attended the girl's funeral, just like she had asked. The service was over in just a few minutes, leaving the two finally at peace. If one were to visit them, they might just see the spirits of the two lovers dancing behind the graves. The names? You ask yourself? The two lovers who are now truly together forever are none other than Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

-

-

-

-

-

-

THE END

-

-

-

-

-


End file.
